Erase una vez nosotros
by Julieta Marquez
Summary: Candy era una chica común, pero un día su vida cambia radicalmente cuando su madre casa con Allan, el padre de cinco chicos increíblemente apuestos con los que Candy vivirá de ahora en adelante. Lo que ella no sabe es esos chicos no la ven como su hermana adoptiva; un amor mucho mas pasional surgirá amenazando la tranquila vida de Candy.


**Capítulo 1**

**Conociendo a mi nueva familia**

Me encontraba caminando en dirección a casa después de la escuela, me sentía bastante nerviosa puesto que mi madre dijo que tenía una importante noticia que darme, ella se caracterizaba por ser alegre y despreocupada y el hecho de que tuviera que hablarme tan seriamente me preocupaba, se había limitado a llamarme por celular cuando estaba en la escuela a decirme que me dirigiese a casa tan pronto como terminaran las clases. Me encontraba ya frente a la entrada de mi apartamento, introduje rápidamente la llave en la cerradura y me dispuse a abrir la puerta. Cuando entre pude escuchar a madre riendo mientras que la voz de un hombre le hablaba.

-¡Ya llegue mamá!- grite desde la entrada después de cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

-¡Ven Candy estamos en la sala!- grito mi madre.

Recorrí rápidamente el pasillo, me daba mucha curiosidad saber con quién estaba mi madre, aunque supuse de quien se trataba.

-Hola mamá, hola Allan- dije alegremente cuando llegue a la sala. Allan era el novio de mi mamá, habían salido ya por un año, y francamente me alegraba, él era un hombre alegre, respetuoso y muy guapo. Era bastante alto, con un magnifico cuerpo y unos esculpidos abdominales que se notaban bajo su ceñida camisa, tenía unos atrapantes y dulces ojos azules, y un sedoso cabello rubio ceniza; aunque no por eso la belleza de mi mamá se opacaba, ella también era muy hermosa, tenía el cabello ondulado como yo aunque de color un poco más rojizo y sus ojos eran verdes igual a los míos, poseía un delicado cuerpo con una perfecta figura. En conclusión, hacían la pareja perfecta.

-Hola Candy- dijeron al unísono.

-Ven cariño siéntate- me dijo mi madre señalando el sillón que estaba delante de ella. Así que me senté donde su dedo señalaba y los mire con curiosidad.

-Veras Candy – Inicio Allan- tu sabes que tu madre y yo llevamos un año saliendo, y bueno durante este tiempo me he dado cuenta de la hermosa y valiosa mujer que es- vi de reojo como mi madre se sonrojaba- por eso quiero que ella se convierta en parte de mi familia y por supuesto también tú, así que hemos decidido que ya es tiempo de pasar al siguiente paso.

-Así que… ustedes dos…-dije sin poder articular bien mis palabras mientras los señalaba a ambos.

-Si Candy, ¡Vamos a casarnos!- dijo mi madre sin poder contener su alegría.

-¡Eso es genial mamá!- dije contagiada por su felicidad- de verdad los felicito.

-Qué bueno que lo tomes así cariño- mi madre se levantó y me abrazo fuertemente, y yo por supuesto le correspondí- he preparado una cena especial- dijo ella una vez que se apartó un poco de mi- vengan vamos- hizo un ademan para que la siguiéramos y de inmediato se dirigió a la cocina.

Me levante del sillón sin poder aun creer lo que había escuchado, estaba feliz obviamente, era imposible no estarlo; después de la muerte de mi padre cuando tenía siete años, recuerdo que mi madre rechazo a muchos pretendientes, ningún hombre le interesaba, y siguió así mucho tiempo, hasta que Allan llego a su vida y eso la cambio radicalmente, aunque por naturaleza ella era dulce y alegre, pude notar de nuevo el brillo en sus ojos, y la luz que había perdido hace mucho volvió a su rostro.

Por otro lado yo no es que estuviera totalmente de acuerdo con que Allan se convirtiera en mi padrastro "permanentemente", y no es que no confiase en él, o que no me agradara, es solo que no sabía muchas cosas de su vida privada; lo único que sabía es que tiene cinco hijos, todos ellos hombres, pero nunca se había tomado la molestia de presentármelos, aunque mi madre si los conocía, y por lo que me había dicho me di cuenta de que de seguro eran buenos chicos, aun así yo me sentía excluida por ser a la única que no tomaban en cuenta.

De todos modos en ese momento no podía ponerme a pensar en mí, debía pensar en la felicidad de mi madre, si ella era feliz yo también lo seria.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa y comimos mientras charlábamos de trivialidades que nos habían ocurrido en el día.

-Por cierto Candy- dijo Allan- ya que vamos a ser oficialmente una familia, me gustaría que se mudaran este fin de semana a mi casa.

-¡¿Qué?!- grite sorprendida, eso ya era un nivel un poco más alto para mí, ni se habían casado y ya ¿quería que abandonara la comodidad de nuestro pequeño departamento a un territorio totalmente desconocido con personas totalmente ajenas a mí?, ¡tenía que ser una broma!- ¿no es demasiado pronto?, ¡ni siquiera conozco a tus hijos!

-Bueno Candy - dijo Allan riendo por mi expresión de pánico- ya tendrás tiempo para conocerlos ya que también queremos transferirte inmediatamente de escuela, es a la misma donde van mis hijos, es mucho mejor académicamente y además queda muy cerca de casa.

-Candy con este cambio tu vida va a mejorar, además te va muy bien en la escuela, seguro que te aceptaran- dijo mi mamá.

-Bueno pero eso quiere decir que ¿solo tengo dos días más en mi escuela?- pregunte confundida.

-Si Candy, recién empezaron las clases así que será más sencillo si te trasladamos inmediatamente, pero no te preocupes no estarás solas, mis hijos se encargaran de ayudarte y protegerte, ahora ellos son tu familia- me dijo Allan sonriendo.

-Entiendo- dije tratando de ocultar mi desacuerdo- muchas gracias Allan.

Allan me dedico una dulce sonrisa y seguimos comiendo tranquilamente, lo cierto era que no quería mostrarme desagradecida ni preocupada, aunque mi vida fuese a cambiar radicalmente en los siguientes días, era por mi bien, estaba segura de que mi madre no haría nada para lastimarme y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

Los dos días siguientes me dedique a recoger mis cosas y despedirme de mis mejores amigos Annie y Tom, ellos habían sido mis amigos desde siempre y de verdad los iba a extrañar mucho, aunque sabía que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que los volviese a verlos. El viernes en la noche me ayudaron a empacar mis cosas y las de mi madre, ya que ella no había llegado de trabajar.

-A pesar de que sea una excelente oportunidad sigo preocupado por lo que pueda pasarte-dijo Tom- no conoces a ninguno de los chicos que serán tus hermanos, no pueden imponerte a cambiar de vida así como así.

-No la asustes Tom- dijo Annie pegándole en la cabeza.

-¡Que rayos te pasa!-dijo Tom mirándola con furia mientras se sobaba.

- De seguro que te ira muy bien Candy-dijo Annie ignorándolo- eres fuerte y alegre no hay nada imposible para ti.

-Supongo que Annie tiene razón, además nos tienes a nosotros- dijo Tom sonriendo.

-Gracias chicos, estoy segura que me ira bien, además sé que mamá será muy feliz si se casa con Allan.

Note como ellos intercambiaban miradas y me sonreían dulcemente. Seguimos empacando, charlando y riendo de cosas sin sentido, con ellos podía ser totalmente yo misma y eso era lo que más me gustaba.

Pasadas las diez nos despedimos y ellos se fueron a casa, estaba segura que estaban muy preocupados por mí, pero como lo había dicho Annie yo era fuerte no había reto imposible para mí, si me esforzaba seguro que lograría adaptarme.

Al día siguiente mi madre me despertó temprano para que me estuviese lista cuando Allan llegara con el camión de la mudanza. Llegaron alrededor de las diez, y ya que teníamos todo listo no les tomo mucho tiempo cargar las cosas, después de todo nuestro departamento era pequeño y no tomaba mucho trabajo desocuparlo.

-Todo listo cariño- dijo mi madre- estoy segura que nos ira bien Candy-me abrazo y yo le devolví el gesto, a partir de ahora todo sería diferente y ella estaba igual o más nerviosa que yo.

-¡Vamos!- dije con una sonrisa para ocultar mi nerviosismo.

Nos dirigimos al auto de Allan, una vez adentro me dedique a mirar por la ventana, despidiéndome de mi antiguo vecindario, recordando cada momento que pase, fuera bueno o malo al final terminaba riendo, y a todo eso le decía adiós.

Por el momento solo esperaba llevarme bien con los hijos de Allan, me daba miedo pensar en que ellos me verían como a una intrusa que venía a invadir su territorio sin chicas. En el camino me la pase pensando en cómo serían, yo por lo menos trataría de encajar con ellos; aunque yo no fuese la chica más educada y fina de New York, trataría de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por comportarme a su altura.

Sin darme cuenta llegamos rápidamente a la casa de Allan, esta era sumamente grande, parecía más bien una mansión; nos detuvimos frente a una gigantesca reja negra mientras que esperábamos a que se abriese y cuando lo hizo pude notar el hermoso jardín que adornaba los alrededores del camino, era realmente magnifico, además en el centro había una espléndida fuente con minuciosos detalles que la hacían aún más bella.

-¡Que casa tan hermosa!- dije admirando todo.

-Me alegro que te guste, porque ahora también es tu casa Candy- dijo Allan con su usual tono amable.

El carro se detuvo lentamente seguido del camión de la mudanza, no pude evitar bajarme antes que todos y admirar el lugar, que en comparación a un pequeño y tranquilo apartamento, parecía un castillo.

Me dedique a mirar por todos lados sin creerlo, mire las delicadas flores que brillaban a la luz del sol por el fino roció que tenían en sus pétalos. Eran tan hermosas que decidí profundizarme en el jardín por un camino adyacente al camino principal. Por aquel sendero las flores lucían aún más bellas así que no dude en seguir por allí oliendo las maravillosas fragancias que estas me brindaban. Estaba tan encantada por el hermoso color carmín de las rosas que no me di cuenta que no estaba sola.

-Veo que te gustan las rosas- dijo una masculina voz a mis espaldas. Me sobresalte y voltee inmediatamente, aunque mi sorpresa fue mayor al encontrar a un chico de cabellos rubios con traviesos y amables ojos azules que me sonreían con curiosidad- perdona no quería asustarte- me dijo sonriendo amablemente.

-E… esta b…bien- dije sin poder articular bien mis palabras, la verdad era que si me había tomado por sorpresa; lo cierto era que aquel chico parecía salido de un cuento de hadas, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber quién era- perdona que haya llegado hasta aquí- dije recuperando la compostura- lo que sucede es que este jardín es tan precioso que no pude evitar seguirlo- conteste con mi habitual voz enérgica mientras le sonreía.

-No te preocupes-dijo sonriendo- tú debes ser Candy ¿no?

-Sí, y tú eres…

-Soy Anthony, tu hermano-dijo mientras hacía una leve reverencia- y ya que ahora somos familia este jardín también es tuyo-tomo delicadamente uno de mis risos, se lo llevo a sus labios y lo beso suavemente- ahora que estas aquí plantare flores aún más hermosas que puedan adornar tu belleza.

-¡Qué… que dices Anthony!- dije dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Solo la verdad, tienes una peculiar belleza Candy- se acercó un poco más a mí- ni siquiera la flor más bella de este jardín se te podría comparar- dijo suavemente mientras me miraba con aquellos dulces y profundos ojos azules, no supe por qué pero mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, era extraño ya que no había pasado antes con ningún chico.

-Anthony… yo- dijo totalmente nerviosa sin poder articular bien mis palabras, sus ojos tan dulces me abrumaban, y aroma a rosas que emanaba de él me aturdía aún más.

-¡Era solo una broma!- dijo tratando de ahogar su risa, de seguro que mi cara le parecería muy graciosa, mientras se reía tuve tiempo de tomar aire y recuperarme, ¡qué clase de primera conversación con tu nuevo hermano había sido eso!- será mejor que volvamos a la casa, aun no has conocido a tus otros hermanos, ¿verdad?

-¡Oh es cierto!-dije con voz de pánico- de seguro que necesitan mi ayuda para bajar las cosas del camión.

-Deja que los hombres terminen con eso.

-Mi ayuda les será útil-dije levantando mis brazos- te sorprendería pero soy muy fuerte- afirme sonriendo, para acto seguido salir corriendo en dirección a la entrada.

Anthony parecía un auténtico príncipe, era extremadamente guapo y tras del hecho era todo un caballero. Estaba segura que nos llevaríamos muy bien, y eso era un alivio para mí, aunque más que eso no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sentido.

Cuando llegue a la entrada estaban Allan y mi madre hablando con el personal de la mudanza al parecer ya habían acabado, eso me hizo sentir un poco mal ya que no les ayude en nada por estar distraída.

-Ven Candy- dijo Allan una vez que se percató de mi presencia- puedes ir siguiendo, solo estamos terminando de arreglar unas cosas- miro por detrás de mí- parece que ya conociste a Anthony.

Él estaba justo detrás de mí, me había seguido sin darme cuenta, lo cual me hizo dar cuenta de lo distraída que podía llegar a ser.

-Ehh… si, estaba en el jardín.

-Bueno Anthony enséñale la casa y su habitación, ¿quieres?- le dijo Allan.

-Ven Candy, por aquí- me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta el interior de la casa, cosa que hizo que mi cuerpo temblara levemente.

-Ohhh –dije sorprendida mientras miraba alrededor- ¡tu casa es gigantesca!-dije admirando cada rincón. El techo era sorprendentemente alto con detalles hachos en mármol, las paredes estaban adornados con hermosos cuadros, y el piso estaba finamente pulido y podías ver a la perfección tu reflejo en él.

-Me alegro que te guste- dijo sonriéndome ampliamente.

Fuimos recorriendo la primera planta de la casa que contenía la cocina, la sala principal, el comedor, un baño y el gimnasio.

Subimos al segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones, Anthony estaba por mostrarme mi habitación cuando de repente sonó su celular, se disculpó conmigo y dijo que volvería en un minuto. Iba a quedarme donde estaba, pero vi al fondo una puerta entre abierta y mi naturaleza curiosa me obligo a ir hacia ella.

Una vez delante de ella vi por el pequeño espacio que me permitía ver al interior de la habitación, y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a un chico de cabellos castaños tocando con una expresión sumamente concentrada y a su vez un poco triste su guitarra; tenía el rostro extremadamente perfecto que era adornado por perfectas lagunas azules, tan profundas que podías perderte en ellas. Tenía una camisa de manga sisa muy ajustada lo cual me permitía ver sus musculosos brazos, su cabello estaba un poco húmedo,-tal vez porque se acababa de bañar-, por lo que finas gotas de agua adornaban sus mejillas. Las notas que salían de su guitarra eran sumamente tristes, aunque el sonido era hermoso también era bastante melancólico. No se por cuánto tiempo estuve congelada viéndolo, lo único cierto era que mis ojos no quería despegarse de él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar ahí?- dijo aquel chico sin despegar los ojos de la guitarra, eso me sobresalto y me aleje violentamente de la puerta haciendo que mi cabeza chocara con el muro que estaba a mis espaldas.

-¡Duele!- dije mientras me sobaba la parte posterior de la cabeza; cuando de repente se abrió por completo la puerta dejando ver por completo al chico. Su expresión había cambiado, por un momento sus ojos expresaban dureza, pero de un momento a otro cambio a una expresión divertida, tal vez por mi expresión de dolor.

-Eres una pecosa curiosa- dijo sonriéndome de medio lado.

-¡Claro que no!, yo no quería…

-¿No te han dicho que tienes muchas pecas?, tu cara es muy graciosa- dijo en tono burlón. Recupere por completo mi compostura no iba a permitir que se burlaran de mí y menos alguien tan engreído como él.

-¡Para tu información a mí me gustan mucho las pecas!-sentencie orgullosa cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Si?, parece que no te has visto nunca en un espejo, solo hace que veas más aniñada- dijo señalándome el rostro-nadie va a tomarte en serio nunca, apuesto que en la escuela todo el mundo te molesta- dijo mientras se reía. Sentí que mi rostro se volvía rojo de la rabia, ¡como era que podía ser tan grosero!

-¡Tú no sabes nada mocoso malcriado!, para que sepas ¡yo era muy popular en mi otra escuela!

-Si claro… entonces supongo que en tu nueva escuela lo serás también ¿no?- dijo mirándome con desdén.

-Por supuesto, ya verás ¡no permitiré que un engreído como tú se burle de mí!- me di vuelta y camine unos cuantos pasos en dirección a mi habitación, cuando sentí como algo atrapaba mi muñeca y me hacía retroceder unos pasos. Se quedó mirándome fijamente mientras que yo trate de alejarlo, pero el rápidamente coloco mis manos lado a lado de mi cabeza. Estaba totalmente atrapada, podía oler levemente el olor a menta que salía de su boca.

-Entonces estaré esperando pecosa- dijo muy cerca de mi rostro. Su voz era tan seductora, y sus ojos tan azules hacían que todos mis sentidos se nublaran; no entendía que me pasaba, primero Anthony y ahora el, ellos tenían el poder de enloquecerme por completo, ¡Que era lo que tenían los chicos Andley!

-¡Terry!- era la voz de Anthony, voltee rápidamente a donde provenía su voz y pude ver que estaba sumamente enojado-acaba de llegar no la molestes- acto seguido Terry se separó de mí y yo pude volver a la realidad.

-Tranquilo solo estaba jugando Anthony- dijo tranquilamente, volvió a su habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta me dedico una última mirada.

-¿Estas bien?- me dijo Anthony preocupado.

-Si… no te preocupes- le respondí con mi habitual tono alegre- Ibas a mostrarme mi habitación ¿recuerdas?

-Si- me sonrió dulcemente- es por aquí. Me condujo a la que sería mi habitación que era bastante lujosa, el cuarto era totalmente blanco, las paredes estaban adornadas con delicadas mariposas lilas y la cama era muy grande además de tener techo, los muebles eran estilo vintage. Todo me parecía extremadamente hermoso.

-¿De verdad es mi habitación?- dije sin poder contener la emoción mientras daba vueltas por todos lados.

-Sí, me alegro que te guste- me sonrió- si te molesta algo no dudes en decirnos.

-¡Todo es maravilloso!- sentencie- no me molesta nada. Anthony se quedó mirándome por unos momentos, sus ojos ahora me parecían más dulces que nunca.

Nos sentamos en los muebles y empezamos a hablar de todo un poco. Me conto mucho acerca de él y de sus hermanos. Al parecer su hermano mayor Albert tenía veinticuatro años y trabajaba en la compañía de su padre, se caracterizaba por ser bastante amable y tranquilo lo cual era muy útil en su trabajo a la hora de tomar decisiones importantes.

Luego seguía Archie tenía veintiún años, estaba en la universidad estudiando arquitectura, me dijo que el solía ser bastante efusivo además de ser muy emocional, y por ello solía meterse en peleas muy a menudo.

Seguía Stear con diecinueve años, hace poco había terminado la escuela y había sido becado para estudiar en cualquier universidad que el desease, aunque por el momento no tenía claro que hacer con su vida.

Y por último estaban él y Terry que eran mellizos con la edad de diecisiete años; Terry era mayor que él por unos segundos, aunque parecía que Anthony fuese el mayor, ya que Terry era bastante despreocupado y solo le interesaba la música y aprovechar su físico para molestar a las chicas. Anthony era el opuesto, era tan gentil, amable y muy responsable; era extraño que fuesen hermanos.

La noche cayo rápidamente y sin darnos cuenta habíamos estado hablando durante horas, de verdad me sentía muy a gusto con él, me daba una paz y seguridad estar en la misma habitación con Anthony.

-¡Ya son las siete!-exclamo Anthony sorprendido después de mirar su reloj- será mejor que bajemos, mis hermanos deben estar por llegar además la cena ya debe estar lista.

-Si tienes razón- dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y me estiraba un poco- vamos-dije mientras me encaminaba a la puerta y cuando la abrí, vi que en ese preciso momento Terry acababa de salir de su habitación, yo me quede en el marco de la puerta sin saber cómo actuar, Terry solo paso por mi lado mirándome de reojo sin decir nada. Al parecer yo le desagradaba cosa que me entristeció.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto Anthony preocupado.

-No es nada- dije sonriéndole- bajemos.

Cuando llegamos a la primera planta, me di cuenta de que ya todo los hermanos estaban reunidos junto con Allan y mi madre; me di cuenta que eran tal y como los había descrito Anthony, no podía negar que eran muy guapos a su manera.

-Candy ya estás aquí-dijo Allan cuando baje por completo- ellos son tus otros hermanos Archie, Stear y Albert.

Acto seguido ellos se pusieron de pie e hicieron una leve reverencia, se notaba que eran muy educados, así que hizo lo mismo rápidamente aunque un poco más torpe.

-Soy Candice White, pero pueden llamarme Candy- dije alegremente. Ellos rieron, y me di cuenta que eran buenas personas.

-Bueno te damos la bienvenida Candy- dijo Albert sonriéndome.

-Estaremos aquí para lo que necesites- afirmo Archie guiñándome un ojo.

-Esperamos que te sientas cómoda- dijo Stear dulcemente.

-¡Si gracias!, esta casa es muy linda y grande, estoy más que a gusto- conteste sintiéndome un poco apenada.

-Bueno es hora de que tengamos nuestra primera cena familiar- dijo mi madre dirigiéndose a la cocina, mientras que los demás fuimos directamente al comedor.

Me senté en el centro, y rápidamente Archie se hizo a un lado mío mientras que Anthony estaba del otro lado y Terry se sentó justo delante de mí; el hecho de tener tantos chicos guapos a mi alrededor me abrumaba un poco, pero cuando mi madre llego con la comida acompañada por las empleadas que trabajaban en la cocina, -los cuales intentaban que mi madre no se esforzara tanto-, mis preocupaciones desaparecieron y me dedique a comer.

-Veo que tienes buen apetito Candy- dijo Albert divertido por mi forma de comer.

-Bueno si… ¡es que todo está delicioso!

-Por qué no aprovechamos este momento para que nos cuentes más de ti Candy- dijo Archie con una sonrisa torcida- ¿No les parece?

Todos asintieron y acto seguido me miraron impacientemente; me sentí un poco extraña ya que a pesar de que me caracterizaba por hablar mucho no me sentía muy cómoda hablando de mi misma.

-Bueno… por dónde empezar- dije tratando de elegir mis palabras, cosa que no hacía muy a menudo- tengo dieciséis años, mi color favorito es el rojo, tengo dos mejores amigos y sus nombres son Annie y Tom, me va muy bien en el colegio, mi actividad favorita en todo el mundo es trepar árboles, además me gusta nadar y adoro comer, la persona que más admiro es mi mamá, no soy muy buena cantando, aunque me va bien en los deportes, soy algo distraída, mis amigos dicen que hablo mucho más de lo que debería, aunque para mí es muy natural hacerlo.

Todos se quedaron mirándome por la velocidad extrema con la que había hablado, aunque segundos después rompieron en risa, hasta Terry se rio de mí, cosa que me pareció extraña ya que pensé que sería un poco más amargado y el verlo sonreír- aunque fuera a costa mía- me hacía sentir feliz.

-Jajaja Candy- dijo Archie tratando de ahogar su risa.

-Jajaja no les parece encantadora jajaja- dijo Anthony sin poder contenerse.

-Sí que hablas mucho- dijo Albert divertido- veo que no nos aburriremos contigo en casa.

-No sabía que a las chicas como tú les gustase trepar arboles- dijo Terry con cierta malicia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con chicas como yo?- dije poniéndome a la defensiva.

-Aunque pensándolo bien estoy seguro que te sienta pasearte como un mono por los árboles.

-¡Yo no me parezco a ningún mono!- exclame fuertemente mientras sentía como mi cara se volvía roja.

Todos rieron disimuladamente aunque Allan no se sintió del todo a gusto con el hecho de que me molestaran.

-¡Terry!- le llamo Allan- no te permito que le hables así a tu hermana, cuando les conté sobre ella todos se comprometieron en tratarla como es debido.

-Solo era una broma papá- contesto Terry despreocupado- no es culpa mía que mi hermana sea tan graciosa.

-¡Terry!- volvió a regañarle Allan.

-Está bien, está bien no se peleen- dijo Anthony tratando de mantener la paz- mañana es domingo ¿qué les parece si salimos los seis para compartir tiempo con Candy?

-Perdona Anthony- dijo Albert apenado- pero tengo trabajo pendiente.

-¡Stear y yo nos apuntamos!- dijo efusivamente Archie guiñándome el ojo.

-¡Perfecto!- contesto Anthony complacido- ¿Qué hay de ti Terry?

-No quiero salir- dijo llevándose un pedazo de carne a la boca.

-Vamos Terry no seas amargado- dijo Albert- seguro que te diviertes es para darle la bienvenida a Candy.

Me miro por unos breves instantes con aquella penetrante mirada suya, mientras debatía entre ir o no ir.

-Está bien- dijo suspirando- en tanto no tenga que pagar nada.

La cena transcurrió con naturalidad, hablando de cómo era mi nueva escuela y mis compañeros. Lo bueno era que estaba en el mismo salón con Terry y Anthony cosa que me hizo aliviar un poco. Pasadas las nueve todo el mundo se retiró después de la larga charla. Me despedí de todos y se así mismo todo el mundo se dirigió a su respectiva habitación a excepción de Albert que no vivía allí.

Una vez dentro de la comodidad de mi nueva cama me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, en el extraño vuelco que había dado mi vida en tan solo dos días; y pensar que hace unas horas aún estaba en mi apartamento, inocente de todo lo que significa irme a vivir con la familia Andley.

Pasadas unas horas me levante ya que me había dado una sed repentina. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación sin hacer ruido, y así mismo baje por las escaleras que estaban sumergidas en la penumbra de la noche.

Al llegar a la planta inferior, pude divisar una figura que estaba en el sillón de la sala. Al acercarme pude ver que se trataba de Terry; la luz de la calle hacia contraste con sus finas facciones, y otra vez note aquella expresión triste que tanto me intrigaba. Se encontraba sentado mirando hacia la nada y otra vez me perdí en sus ojos increíblemente azules. Ahora quería acercarme más a él, no sabía porque pero pude sentir como en su silencio gritaba por tener el tacto de otra persona, Terry estaba sufriendo mucho y posiblemente nadie se había percatado de eso. Camine lentamente con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pero sus sensibles sentidos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia rápidamente.

-¿No deberías estar dormida pecosa?- dijo suavemente mientras volteaba su rostro hacia donde me encontraba.

-Yo… no podía dormir, así que baje por un vaso de agua.

-Ya veo-dijo volviendo a mirar a la nada- entonces que descanses.

-Terry tu… ¿te sientes bien?- me volvió a mirar esta vez intrigado- bueno… tal vez sea mi imaginación y no te conozco lo suficiente como para asegurarlo pero creo que algo te preocupa, algo importante- concluí esperando que no se molestara por meterme en lo que no me importaba.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- abandono la posición en la que estaba y fue acercándose lentamente a mí.

-Tienes una expresión muy diferente cuando estas solo a cuando estas con personas- el continuaba acercándose y yo instintivamente fue caminando del mismo modo hacia atrás- esta tarde en tu habitación y cuando estabas en el sofá tenías la misma triste expresión, tal vez creas que no soy de fiar y te entiendo- mi cuerpo había llegado a la pared de atrás, mientras Terry rompía la poca distancia que nos separaba- pero a pesar de eso ahora eres mi familia y quiero mostrarte que no estás solo y puedes confiar en mi- para cuando termine de hablar Terry ya estaba peligrosamente cerca de mí.

Levanto su mano y acaricio tiernamente mi rostro, fue tan delicado, como si yo fuese de porcelana; sus ojos azules tenían un matiz diferente, me miraban dulcemente con un dejo de tristeza en ellos, así que supe en ese instante que no me había equivocado. Terry sufría pero su orgullo no lo dejaba mostrar aquella tristeza que tanto lo agobiaba.

-¿Cómo es que una pecosa como tú puede dejar al descubierto todo lo que me empeño en ocultar?

Sin previo aviso sus manos se deslizaron por mis hombros haciendo que nos fundiéramos en un dulce abrazo. Mi corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza, a medida que sus brazos me acercaban a él con más fuerza pude sentir sus firmes músculos contra mí; ¿Qué era este sentimiento?, podía sentir como su tristeza me invadía del mismo modo, ahora compartíamos los mismos sentimientos. Mis brazos se levantaron por si solos, mientras se aferraban fuertemente a su espalda; no quería soltarlo, no quería que estuviera solo de nuevo, solo quería que su tristeza también se convirtiera en la mía.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, aquí les traigo otro fan fic, espero que les guste. La verdad siempre quise hacer uno en el que Anthony y Terry fueran rivales y que tuvieran igual de posibilidades de estar con Candy, aunque también esta Albert que no se queda atrás… Espero que lo disfruten y espero sus comentarios, ¡nos vemos la próxima semana!


End file.
